Sorry, I'm good
by azul renge
Summary: Grimmjow and Ichigo are neighbors.
1. Chapter 1

**Rukia and Grimmjow are childhood friends. Grimmjow is very creeped out by all the Chappy.**

* * *

"I hate my new neighbor." Is the first thing I tell Rukia as I sit down in the seat across from her.

She raises a groomed eye brow and studies me from over her Chappy stylized cup. She puts the cup down on the Chappy stylized table and takes the Chappy stylized spoon and swirls it in her Chappy themed coffee or whatever the hell it is that she drinks.

I cringe. "I hate this shop too. Disgusting."

The pain from when she kicks my shin under the table is instant.

"Chappy is bae. You shut your trap."

"Riight."

Everywhere I look, it's white bunnies with Pink highlights and psychopathic eyes. They look like they appear in your day dreams if you see them at night.

"You hate your neighbor?"

My attention turns back to her.

"He moved in about four months ago. Unbearable really, noisy as fuck. A week after he moves in - he moved in the flat across from mine- and I open the door, and it's a disaster. Disaster. The hallway floor is caked with mud. It wasn't even raining. God knows where he managed to land himself in mud."

Rukia stays quiet. But the quirk of her lips show that she is a bit away from laughing.

"And then, it's fucking four am and there's repeated knocks on my door. It's four am, Rukia. Four. A. M. I get up and open the door to see this guy with bizzare colored hair wobbling at my door step and he says -"I dunno where my keys are at. Please lemme use your bathroom." he was slurring. I let him in."

I look at the approaching waitress and shake my head. I won't consume anything from this mental asylum disguising itself as a cafe, not even over my dead body.

"And he comes out. Wobbling still and puts his hand over my shoulder. He thanks me and then he's out. I go to my bathroom and there's puke."

I grimace. I gulp. This needed courage.

"Puke on my toilet seat. On my carpet. Fuck. The smell. I hate him. I hate him."

Rukia hums and, shows signs of humanity by grimacing a little.

"And that's not even the problem." I say, holding my head in my hands.

Rukia nudges my leg with her tiny feet to continue.

"He's hot." I look up and Rukia's eyes are wide. "He's so hot."

A grin forms over her lips and I already regret spilling it. No one even asked me to say this. Why did I say it out loud?

To Rukia?

Rukia is chuckling. Giggling? She just does this thing where her shoulders are shaking and I want to get up and go home already.

 _He_ might be there.

No.

Don't think about douche bag.

"Good luck." Rukia finally says. She looks at her wrist watch and hums. "I have to get going, Grimm. See you later."

She gets up and puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Good luck." she smiles. But I'm certain it's her way of being condescending.

She leaves. A waitress arrives and places a small leather book in front of me.

"The bill, Sir."

...

* * *

Dunno when I will update this. Making this up as I go. Thanks if you read this. Peace. xx


	2. Chapter 2

**Rukia is a world renowned chef. Sleepy Grimmjow is sleepy.**

* * *

My door bell rings.

"Morning." Rukia comes holding a tiny potted cactus in her hand.

She pushes her way through inside before I can think anything of the situation and heads straight into the living room. I follow her.

There, I find her moving stuff from my window sill and looking at it from all the angles.

Does she think she's some researcher?

She shrieks.

A mad scientist, definitely.

She takes my half empty - I had some?- tic tacs and throws it in the direction where she assumes the dust bin is.

I almost shriek. I changed it's place, dammit.

I stand there and watch as she carefully places the potted plant on the window sill -not before dusting the place off like some well mannered hostel warden- and then she huffs.

"I have been invited to Australia to be the guest chef for a cooking competition. I wanted to leave my baby with you."

I'm not sharp enough to control my face.

"I mean my Echinocactus." she waves vaguely. I don't respond. She looks unimpressed. "My cactus. This _plant_. I want you to take care of it."

I want to tell her I know what a cactus is and then ask her why I'm the last person to hear about this arrangement when I'm being held responsible for another _life form_.

But Rukia had woken me up from my sleep. The sleep I have had for roughly an hour.

"You aren't talking much. Graveyard shift?" I frown at her.

She rolls her eyes. "Look. Taking care of my cactus is easy. Sunlight at all times. Moderate watering and with _warm water_. Nothing more or less." She takes out her phone, possibly to call her manager. "Any faults and I will have your balls."

I grimace and start to head towards my bedroom, giving up.

But there's a knock on my door.

I open it and I want to say that I have a doorbell. This isn't the 1900's.

And that it's really very early in the morning.

I find my neighbor on the other side.

"Hello, I'm Ichigo, your neighbor." I notice the friendly smile on his face and then the bag of cookies in his hands.

"Oh yeah. This." His smile is apologetic now. "It's for last week when I puked in your bathroom. I was really drunk." He extends the bag of cookies like a peace offering.

"Sorry, man." His eyes are really sparkly. Like some small animal's. Like a Deer's. Like Bambi.

"Thanks." I say finally. I take the bag and put my other hand on the back of the door.

Well. This is not awkward.

"Okay! So I'll just," Bamb- Ichigo tucks his lips between his teeth and points a thumb toward his own door.

I give a nod.

He pats his shorts with both hands and turns around. I close the door.

Rukia is walking toward me with her gaze fixed on her phone screen.

"I messaged you with instructions because you are clearly being a dumbass right now." She looks up and then frowns.

"Where didja get the cookies?"

"Neighbor."

"The hot one?"

I don't dignify that with a reply.

She looks horrified. "You opened the door looking like _that?_ "

I look down.

...

"Where are my pants?"

She snorts. "More like, where is your brain."

Rukia snatches - _steals_ the bag of cookies from my hands and opens the door.

"Don't kill yourself, and much more importantly, don't let anything happen to my cactus."

"Dumbass." She says and closes the door.

* * *

I have never eaten an authentic cookie.


	3. Chapter 3

**Grimmjow is a biochemist. Ichigo doesn't think his cooking tastes any good.**

* * *

The early morning is heavily clouded.

I step inside the apartment's elevator and push my floor's number.

I feel so _tired._

I'm 97.58% skeptical that someone ran over me on my way back in this God forsaken city and that I'm dead.

But then, I see my neighbor running to me -to the _elevator_ and I sacrifice my forearm to the closing doors as an offering.

(That's two precious seconds gone to waste not sleeping.)

There's a very bright smile on Bamb- Ichigo's face when he says, "Thanks!"

His smile is gorgeous.

I nod.

He stands next to me and I think about the last time he saw me -half naked, half naked. Hey, but I did have my boxers on (the ones with zero holes.) _And_ we are both guys.

 _Yeah but you are gay as fuck._

I sigh.

"You just getting in?" He asks. He's a head shorter than me so he has to raise his chin to look up. His eyes are inquiring.

"Yeah."

He nods. "Yeah."

Did I inhale something at the lab again or was this elevator moving slow.

I glance around and my eyes catch the take out bag in his hands.

"Breakfast?"

He looks up immediately and then brings up the bag between us and as if that's not enough, he tilts his head and stares at the bag in his hand.

"Oh. Yeah." A corner of his lips quirk up. "I was up early and since today's a work day, I thought I'd treat myself to something _yum._ "

The elevator dings as if chiding my wayward thinking.

We walk down the hallway.

"So, what do you do?" I ask as we fit in our keys into our respective doors. Our backs are to each other

He doesn't reply for a while.

There's a _click_ and then he says, "I make videos."

I turn around to face him. He has already stepped inside his flat and has one hand on the back of his door, so I refrain from asking anything more and I step inside my own flat.

"So, See you later." He says.

"Grimmjow." I tell him.

He _smiles._ "Grimmjow." He says.

We close our doors and then I stand there for a good minute before I go in.

(Another minute of wasted sleep. _Dang it._ )

* * *

I take the stairs... Sometimes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ichigo is clumsy (he's not proud of it). Grimmjow is a knight.**

* * *

I hear knocks against my door and know who it is before I even open it. There's only one person who does the action despite the doorbell fixed just a few centimeters away.

Ichigo looks up with his teeth sinking into the skin of his lip.

''I...lost my keys.'' He says, shoulders stiff.

I raise an eyebrow.

His eyes wander down the hallway and he sighs, dejected, ''I, um. I have my spare keys at the dance studio, and, it's...''

He looks up and grimaces, ''Can I borrow a few bucks please?''

I wanted to ask him how exactly does one end up in a situation such as this. But I don't say that, of course I don't.

''I was going out anyhow, I'll drop you off.'' I say instead and his eyes widen.

''Oh no, Grimmjow, that's too-''

''It's alright.'' I say, grabbing my jacket from the rack and lock my door. I put the keys inside my pocket and turn around.

He looks at me thoughtfully before his posture eases.

''Thanks, I guess.'' His lips quirk up into a small smile.

..

''A friend dropped me off at the apartment from the studio. I didn't bring any money with me because I wasn't planning on any detours, and when I came back, I realized I had lost my keys.'' Ichigo explains.

''You dance?'' I ask him and he looks at me, eyes a bit wide and so bright, I want to squint.

''Yes. I dance.'' He has a confidence behind his words.

I would like to see you dance, I want to say. But again, I don't say that.

''The first time we met, you lost your keys too.'' We stop at a sign.

I see him grimace. ''Forget that? That was one of my low moments.'' He laughs then, ''I mean, not getting drunk, that night was as fun as it could get, but the part with me throwing up in your bathroom when we didn't even know each other's name was bad.''

''So it would be fine if we knew each other's names?'' I joke.

He actually looks like he's considering it when the signal turns green, and my eyes are wide.

He laughs again and I try my very best not to kill anyone on the street by getting distracted.

''Maybe? Who knows, but if we were that close, you'd probably make me clean the bathroom by myself.''

I snort. ''No. That would the tip of the ice berg.''

There wasn't any real basis to this conversation because the only friend I stuck with was Rukia. But imagining being close with Ichigo didn't look bad. At all.

''Did you hate it that much?'' He asks.

''You did get me cookies.'' I tell him after a moment. The cookies which that black haired witch stole. The cookies that I never got to taste.

We stop in front of the studio Ichigo gave me the address for. ''Thanks again. I can get back on my own.'' He says getting out.

I nod and offer him a smile. His lips part, and then he stands up.

I drive off a moment after the front doors close behind him.

..

I return from the lab at Eight thirty at night. When I put in my keys to turn the lock, I hear footsteps behind me.

''Grimmjow.'' Ichigo calls and I turn back. He's in a white shirt and shorts, looking more casual than I have ever seen him. ''Have you eaten dinner?'' He asks.

As a matter of fact, no, I hadn't. I planned on sucking on sugar coated candies that I have stashed everywhere and forcing myself to sleep. I don't have energy to make myself something and feel too tired to sit and wait for the food to arrive at a diner.

I planned on just eating breakfast early in the morning.

''No.'' I tell him slowly.

''I ordered Pizza, do you wanna come over?''

What?

''I was out for video games, and I saw this pizza ad,'' he says conversationally, twisting his keys and opening his door, ''And I realized pizza is more delicious with more people, you know?''

My mouth does water at the prospect of food.

He goes inside, leaving the door open, as if knowing I already accepted his offer.

(Pfft, who can resist _pizza_? Ichigo tells me an hour later.)

I follow him inside, closing the door behind me. It's a mirror of my own apartment, but feels entirely different with music albums placed in individual glass cases fixed to the walls of the hallway. A bouncy couch and a large flat screen in the living room. Ichigo sits down on the carpet and scatters all the games that he had bought, as if expecting me to make myself home.

''Ah, you are free to use anything here.'' He says casually and starts opening the cases. I sit on the couch.

So young, he looks so fucking young.

''How old are you?'' I ask him.

''What do you do?'' He asks in return.

''I'm a Biochemist.'' He gasps, but his attention is on the manual in his hand.

''I'm Twenty three.'' He says.

There's a knock on the door, and he gets up. He comes back after a couple minutes and places the box beside me. He goes into the kitchen and is back with glasses filled with soda.

''Why doesn't anyone here ring doorbells?'' He pauses and stares at me.

What a Bambi.

''My doorbell doesn't work..'' he says and I almost ask why he knocks on my door as well when I have a perfectly working doorbell.

But then he is already opening the box and the smell of cheese clouds my head.

* * *

I'm sorry...I have no concept of time. I didn't realize I had updated so many days ago. I was thinking it has been a week...:(

I'm excited to write the future chapters, Ichigo will be fun to write, altho I'm sure it's not that clear right now.

See you next time. (Hopefully.)


	5. Chapter 5

**Grimmjow procrastinates regularly. Ichigo parties regularly.**

* * *

The noise is back before I forgot it existed.

My tongue washes over my front teeth as the vibrations from the music in my walls tear into silent knocks until I can hear each word of the sex song playing in Ichigo's house.

I frown. I had procrastinated until the knife is less than an inch away from my neck, until I actually wish I was dead, and Ichigo decided he wants to throw a party –A party I wasn't invited to- but that's irrelevant.

Busy is what I am, what I was, and what I will be. This paper has to be submitted tomorrow, who said Science was easy anyway? –Yes, I did, but all this bull shit desk work wasn't interesting.

It was quiet for a month, an amazingly spent month. Despite Rukia calling me a sissy because I don't confront my problems, it doesn't mean I can't.

Okay, I can't. Reason A being I'm too lazy and would rather eat a sock than make myself food. Reason B was usually that I don't want to associate with fellow humans in anyway.

I swear that I have never heard my colleagues utter anything unrelated to, ''Hey, this sample goes into the centrifuge right now.'' Or ''How much time will it take for it to heat up?''

But Ichigo and I hang out now. Sometimes. In the elevator, when we meet by coincidence. Or when he brings take out for dinner on the occasion that I don't rot away the night in the lab.

So I _can_ ask him to tone it down. I'm already in too deep to expect to pretend like I don't know him if I ever see him outside.

Just then, the doorbell rings and I take a minute to think how on Earth I managed to hear that through all the noise next door.

I groan internally as soon as I see who's on the other side.

''Ichigo?'' I say. He's wearing an outfit similar to the one he had when he woke me up during that night a month ago. Leather pants hug his thighs tightly—he wasn't lying when he said he danced—and his torso is covered by a black t shirt. A matching leather band is wrapped around his neck –choker, why is he wearing a choker, fuck?

His Bambi eyes are no longer Bambi, the skin around them smudged with something black.

All I want to do is slam the fucking door in his face.

''I wanted to ask if you had any cola? A friend of mine doesn't drink and all I have is alcohol.''

That's when I hear the blaring music surrounding us. I nod curtly and walk into the kitchen, I hear his footsteps behind me.

''Oh you can hear the music here.'' He says simply, ''Were you working?'' He asks as we pass the coffee table where my papers and laptop sat on.

I open the fridge and take out a bottle of Sprite and put it on the kitchen island. Ichigo leans on both of his elbows on the island as well and looks up through messy Orange haired bangs.

 _It looks like someone was pulling on it._

''Mhm.'' I say, leaning my weight on one arm and tilt my head and look down at him.

''I would've turned it down if you had asked me.'' He says, tone soft but his voice raspy. Probably from screaming.

 _Probably from screaming names._

''But I was gonna sleep anyway. The paper can be done in the morning.'' I say.

''Uh huh.'' He says and picks up the bottle with a knowing smile. He looks kind of disappointed.

''What's that supposed to mean?'' I ask as I follow him back to the front door.

He shrugs. ''Nothing.''

I grab his elbow before I can think it through and pull him back a bit. He's strong though, so he stays his ground and stares at me with a quirk of his lip.

''What?'' I ask, getting annoyed.

He smiles, ''I just. I kind of expected this? That's why I didn't invite you.''

''Expected what?''

''That you would be, you know, busy, and if not, too tired and would prefer sleeping.''

I raise both of my eye brows before I gape and frown.

''Dude, are you implying that I don't know how to have fun?''

''Not exactly,''

''But you are.''

''Kinda…? That could be one of the conclusions drawn.''

''I know how to have fun, Ichigo.''

''I'm sure you do, Grimmjow.''

There was an amused spark in Ichigo's eyes that makes the corner of my lips tug up.

''I'll be at your door in Twenty.''

Ichigo laughs, he laughs.

''Okay.''

* * *

Sorry for the delay!


	6. Chapter 6

**SURPRISE POV!**

* * *

It takes more than Twenty minutes before I'm opening the door to my neighbour across the way.

Grimmjow tilts his head to look down at me, his usual 'I got out of bed and what's a comb?' messy hair is gelled in a way that screams 'Ah, yeah, I just fucked someone and _babe,_ don't you think orgasms are great?'

Yes, Grimmjow, Orgasms _are_ amazing.

I smile and move aside to let him in. I'm a bit surprised, I mean I always knew there was a fuckboy hiding underneath that stained lab coat that the other man sometimes forgets to take off, and eats so distractedly that I have to keep a box of tissues underneath the couch every time –Which, by the way, is _not at all_ attractive- but if you are imaginative enough and think of the Cheese as cum? There, masturbation material.

Grimmjow looks around the living room and I grab a solo cup with…well, _something_ I know is strong enough, if taken in lethal amounts is enough to knock out an elephant and hand it to him. There is a second of hesitation before he accepts it and throws it back.

I try not to chuckle and instead decide to check him out. I take in the ripped jeans and the white t shirt, form fitting, he looks _good_ , simple, really. My eyes travel up, up, _up –_ Ah.

Grimmjow is looking right at my face when I finally look up at his face, expression dancing with the purple and pink low lights.

I let my lips stretch into a grin, not at all sorry at getting caught.

''I believe you came here looking for fun? Why don't you go let loose?'' I raise my voice over the music.

Grimmjow raises one of his eyebrows before he leans down, ''Didn't think you were this eager to get rid of me.''

I laugh, ''Yeah, well, I didn't think you were interested.'' I say easily, playfully checking him out again.

''If you want, we could fuck in the bathroom?'' I wiggle my eyebrows, already comfortable with whatever flirting thing we have going on, yet I can't help but feel a bit giddy. Grimmjow raises to his full height, a corner of his lip turn up as he narrows his eyes. He doesn't give anything away.

Damn, this boy has one killer poker face. Honestly, bless.

''Nah,'' he says, ''As _appealing_ as that sounds, you aren't my type.''

I whistle, ''Listen to that sass. I can't say I'm offended though. Okay, go, look around.'' I pat his back before I turn around and head into the small crowd, letting the beat guide my body's movements and every knot in my muscles unfold themselves.

Dancing's the best therapy.

Just then, I feel someone bump their shoulder into mine and turn to look to my right. Some blonde kid about my height looks right at me, his eyes hungrily roaming over my skin and he grabs my hand, tugs at it, his pupils are blown.

''Dance with me?'' he whispers into my ears, lips brushing against my skin in a gentle invite.

I can't help the small smile on my face, and I lean back when he bends his head in an attempt to leave a kiss on my neck.

''No, not now.'' I tell him. He pouts, ''Why not?'' And he places both his hands on my hips insistently.

''I don't want to.'' I say, and he backs away, albeit disappointed. I don't actually know the kid, figuring he came with someone I know.

The song playing stops and the new one turns out to be an Indie rock, the beat of the drums quite sensual, just the way I like it and I hum to myself, eyes wandering across the mass of bodies, some look back and give a small acknowledging nod or there is a twinkle in their eyes.

Then my eyes land on Grimmjow sitting on my kitchen island, a cup in his hand, nodding his head to the beat. I like how he looks there and there's this sudden urge to be in his company.

Everything about Grimmjow came with a simplicity that I crave for. It's fun banter, and I know that this is a side to him that he willingly shows to me, and I also know that there are many, several other sides to him that I may never see, however, I couldn't feel any less happier in his company than I do.

And I love that.

And so I smile when he turns his head to me, and our eyes lock.

* * *

I'm obligated to keep the chapters short. Really short. Yes, what an asshole, I know!


	7. Chapter 7

**Guess who's back, bitch.**

* * *

It's three at night.

 _Look_.

Maybe Rukia brought me souvenirs from Australia, but honestly, it was just piling up of extra junk in my home that I will never use.

So I make it a point not to feel guilty when I start to yell at her to get out.

It's three at night, no man should be awake at this hour, especially not me, who experienced a killer hangover throughout the morning. I deserve rest.

"Get out. Please." If anyone ever asks me, I never pleaded. I say get out and Rukia, teary eyed Rukia, apologizes, gives me the food and leaves.

But reality is a bitch. So is Kuchiki Rukia. She climbs into my bed and throws a pillow and blanket to the floor, keeps her cactus on the nightstand after shoving everything on there to the floor.

"Couch. Go." She looks as grumpy as I feel. Long journey, jet lag, stress, whatever. Not even her being my childhood friend can stop me from grabbing that knife in the kitchen and slowly, _slowly_ -

"Grimmjow." She says quietly.

"What?" I grumble, thinking of ways to get her out of my bed.

"I saw my brother." That seems to sober me up. I walk over and sit at the foot of my bed. Rukia pushes against my back with small feet.

"We passed by each other...looked like he was on a business trip, suited up and stuff," Her voice is sleepy but I can already remember her crying while hiding in her closet all those years ago, not expecting me to open the doors, "He looked at me...and then he pretended not to know me.

I...I followed him with my eyes till he got into his car... _ha_ , he hasn't changed a bit.."

I frown. Byakuya had wanted Rukia to go into the family business with him, but Rukia's passion had always been food.

The moment she refused, he told her to leave the family household.

Rukia shut herself in for months, a ghost of the person she used to be. Until she got accepted into a culinary school in France and headed out there. "I experienced passion, Grimm, I saw people living their dreams." she said when she returned, and she said she has more to offer to life than moping around.

But the occasional sadness wasn't avoidable. Her brother was her only family, and she had always looked up to him from when they were little children, to the point of slapping me once when I called him a douchebag in anger.

"Rukia." I finally say.

"Hmm?"

"I still can't let you sleep on my bed."

"What?" She asks incredulously, "I'm a woman in pain!"

"We both know you're stronger than this." I say and pick her up. She struggles but I eventually drop her onto my couch. "And if I ever moped around like this, you'd kick my ass to the Moon and back. Don't expect any less from me either."

"Bitch." She hisses.

I roll my eyes, "I'm too big to sleep on the couch, I've had a hangover-" she raises her brow, "-All day, I need to rest up."

She stares at me for a few moments before she rolls her own eyes, "Che, fine, asshole. But just know I'm holding a grudge."

I head back to my bedroom and pick up the spare pillow and blanket, and then dump them on Rukia, who hisses some more.

And I should have known then, as I got into bed, I should have realized what a fucking _menace_ Kuchiki Rukia was.

* * *

My computer is damaged and I already updated this chapter on AO3 a week ago. I have no words to describe the hatred I bear for this website, this is a pain in the ass to navigate it through my mobile. So feel free to tune in to this story on my AO3 account (Same name) because I may or may not update here but I will there. I really fucking hate this website.


	8. Chapter 8

**Grimmjow finds out. Rukia finds out too.**

* * *

When I open the door to my bedroom, I expect the apartment to be empty.

But Rukia is seated at my dining table, drinking coffee or _whatever it is that she drinks_ with MY laptop open on top of the table in front of her.

I take quick steps to her, and forcefully shut it close. She looks up with her tiny brows furrowed.

''What do you think you're doing?''

Rukia unabashedly raises raises an eyebrow, extremely judging.

I turn the laptop around to face me, and open it to a paused Youtube video.

''How did you even get my password?'' I ask, checking for any unwanted modifications in my laptop.

''That's a trade secret.'' She says.

''What?'' I ask.

''Anyway, I ate the last of your cereal...and you're out of milk.''

'' _What_?''

''I should leave.'' She takes her Cacti. ''Let me use the bathroom first, though.''

Without any go ahead, she walks straight to my bathroom.

I sit down and exit the video, going to my homepage. I groan loudly. Because my recommendations page which initially suggested Science videos and cute baby animals doing weird ass things (they were for times of stress), is now filled with the crazy side of Youtube; I see Makeup tutorials, DIY stuff, cooking, and as I continue to scroll down, I hear a faint, ''I'm leaving.'' followed by the sound of the door shutting.

I pause when I see someone familiar on the thumbnail of a video titled, 'Dance cover series; #23. Manolo.'

I don't even realize I have already clicked on the video when heavy beats surround the space in my home.

My mouth drops open, and I don't realize this either.

Ichigo, my neighbor across the hallway whom I spend hours with a couple night ago, drinking and laughing with, which resulted in a killer hangover for an entire day, was on the screen, popping his joints with fearful ease and rolling his body to the beat.

He steps around the space in the room within the camera's focus, smirking occasionally and I think those are his favorite parts of the dance, and his tongue comes out to lick at his lips sometimes, when he lands a particularly harder looking move, but overall, he dances with a practiced ease, in complete control of his body.

The song ends, and Ichigo walks to the front, towards the camera and smiles gorgeously, panting, accomplished, eyes shining, before he shuts it off.

I close my mouth, and gulp. Because my throat is dry.

I scroll down and do a double take.

There are a little over One Million subscribers and a little over Two Million views for this single video, which was evidently uploaded just a couple weeks ago.

I briefly go through the comments, ranging from, 'Oh mYGOD CAN YOU NOT. RUDE.' to 'Your technique is amazing as usual, you inspire me,' and 'I really want you to dance to a Chainsmokers' song, please, can you?'

I go to his channel, and for the next few minutes, I watch at least three other videos. He does hip hop a lot, but he also does Contemporary, which are also fairly popular.

I'm in awe. I never thought- he did say he dances, but I didn't know he could dance _this_ well.

The door opens suddenly, and there's thudding against the floor before Rukia slams both her hands on the table in front of me.

And then she yells, ''You did not tell me that your hot boy crush is Kurosaki fucking Ichigo, you fucking dumbass, I met him in the hallway and I nearly died, what the fuck, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques?!''

* * *

Sorry for the delay! Also, my newest work, **Chemistry between dudes ** is out there! I suggest you give it a try!


	9. Chapter 9

**Rukia has a new friend. Grimmjow's confused.**

* * *

''You should ask him out.''

''Excuse me?''

''I said, you should ask him out!''

I close the book with a huff and get up from the sofa, deciding to get myself a soda, or beer.

''Come on, he's handsome, he's sexy, he's nice. And he's got taste by the way he was fawning over my strawberry shortcake.''

Beer it is. I bring my fingers and try to rub away the oncoming headache.

''Why are you here right now, don't you have a fucking job to do?'' I say, searching the contents of my fridge, frowning, ''Hey, where's my beer?''

''Are you even listening to yourself? Ichigo's your neighbor, Grimmjow, how can I go to work?'' she says with a sigh, ''And Ichigo and I drank all your beer.''

Heat rushes to my face and I close the door with more force than necessary. Actually, I don't have the money to spare on the repairs so I whisper a soft sorry without Rukia hearing.

''Why don't you go to his house then?''

''Huh? What was that?''

''WHY DON'T YOU GO TO HIS HOUSE THEN.''

There's a pause and I hear padding before Rukia's standing in my doorway with wide eyes, ''You...'' she points a finger at me, ''Are you actually jealous?''

''What?! No!'' I walk past her and plop down on the sofa, picking up my book, and bringing it to my face.

Soon, a small hand with teeny weeny fingers is trying to pry the book away from my hands, ''You are jealous, aren't you? You are, what the fuck, why?''

I struggle, but Rukia does boxing and this really shouldn't be as difficult as it is, ''I told you I'm not, okay? I'm not jealous!''

''Stop being stupid!''

''You're the one being stupid!''

My fingers slip on the book and Rukia throws the book on the carpet, ''Grimmjow, why are you jealous?''

I sigh, looking at the fallen book on the carpet with a frown.

''I'm not jealous.''

Rukia raises her fist, ''It's just that-'' I say hurriedly, hands in front of me, eyes wide, ''Look. We get along, and we are friends, okay? I mean, I did think about asking him out. But it's just.''

''What?''

''I don't know, I like being friends. He's fun to hang out with, and if he doesn't really like me that way, then it will get awkward? You know I have a...minimal list of friends.''

''You mean none. I'm your only friend-'' I give her a look, ''-And Ichigo. He's your friend.''

''Yeah, and I really really like him as a friend. And I guess, I can forego the prospect of having a relationship with him if we can hang out as friends. Maybe, I don't know, because sometimes, I just wanna blurt out how pretty his eyes are, and how I wouldn't mind if he wore chokers more, I'm disgusting, I know, argh, it's just frustrating okay? And I would love it if you wouldn't talk about dating him.''

She raises an eyebrow.

''Also, about how you hang out with him in my absence, just don't steal my beer like that. I like my beer in my fridge, thank you very fucking much.''

Rukia roll her eyes, ''Just admit that you are jealous, you ass.''


	10. Chapter 10

**Doors are puzzling. But hey, coffee could be black.**

* * *

''I saw your videos.'' I casually tell him on an early morning.

I just came back after another 'sleepover' at the lab, it's actually a miracle I'm able to speak with such coherency, much less be standing on two feet.

I look down to confirm. Yes, standing like a pole on two very fucking long legs.

''You like them?'' It's spoken so softly, that I nearly continue ogling my (perfect) legs but Ichigo jiggles his keys and I look up at him.

''Yes?''

Ichigo's eyes are swollen adorably from sleep. His eyes crinkle when he smiles, ''You sound dubious?''

''Yes...?''

Ichigo starts to laugh, his voice is croaky, ''Are you high?''

I glance at the hot pink sneakers Ichigo is wearing, ''Are _you_ high?''

Ichigo scoffs, leaning on his door. ''Didn't get 'nuf sleep in three days. We were working on this project and, well, shit came up, some blond asshat tripped on a wire, we had to run to the store and that delayed us. We had to finish editing and we were drinking coffee and coffee, hey, do you like coffee?''

I understand what he's saying, I swear I do but, ''What's coffee?''

Ichigo sighs.

''It's brown and stuff. You drink it.''

I hum.

''I'm going to go sleep. Bye, Grimmjow.''

''Bye..'' My hand goes up to wave but the door is already shut in my face.

I pat my own pockets for my keys, but I don't feel them.

I frown. I push my hands into every pocket or crevice present in my clothes that could fit my keys but I don't find them.

I empty my bag on the carpet, a little bit of panic, and a whole lot of grief coloring my life.

'' _Pleasepleaseplease_ , please, it's been days, I don't remember when I last slept, _please_ , my bed is on the other side of this door, _I'm so cold_ , I can't sleep on the carpet, what if someone steps on me? _I'm so small..._ ''

OhmyGod, I groan, forehead sticking to the wall.

It takes a while, but I manage to stand up. I consider calling Rukia to ask what I should do in this situation because my brain is a door I can't seem to open (the _irony_ ) but then I turn around and my eyes land on the door in front.

I blink multiple times. It's like someone is trying to give me an answer, but it's something intangible.

I frown desperately, licking at my dry lips, before I finally understand what I should do.

It feels like a very long time has passed before the door opens and Ichigo stands there in a bathrobe. His eyes are narrowed into slits as he looks up at me.

''Lost, I lost my keys.''

Ichigo huffs forcefully then moves out of the way. I go inside with him and settle on the couch.

The entire flat is dark, curtains drawn, and it's still a bit of a time before the Sun rises.

Ichigo walks back into his bedroom while I lie on the couch.

The couch is short, and I curse my very fucking long legs, because despite being sexy, they were being a burden right now.

I turn this side, and I turn that side. One would think that a starved man would find a blade of grass delicious, but no matter how desperately my body required sleep, it was too spoiled to like anything less than a bed.

I groan, silently cursing.

'' _OhmyGod!_ '' I hear him say, exasperated.

''Grimmjow!'' Ichigo yells after a few seconds, ''Just come here and sleep with me!''

My eyes go wide and I gape in the direction of the bedroom.

''You're so fucking loud, come here if you are uncomfortable there!''

I fail to reason with myself, or maybe I'm making all the best decisions, because I get up and move into the bedroom in the next minute.

It's so much warmer, and the queen sized bed keeps calling to me.

''Heaven.'' I mutter but Ichigo ignores it if he even hears it.

I look at the space Ichigo made for me and lie down, back muscles singing in pleasure in relief from the pain of sitting and standing for who knows how long.

Ichigo hums, a warm presence next to me, and soon enough, I slip into much needed sleep.

* * *

I get the urge to write as occasionally as normal people get writer's block.  
I still try, Thanks so much for sticking around. Happy holidays to the people around the world who celebrate whatever festival it is you do.


	11. Chapter 11

**And there rolls the dice.**

* * *

When I wake up, it's past noon, the windows bringing in various sounds and bright light.

I cringe as my back aches when I sit up. The space next to me on the bed is empty.

I wobble on my feet when I stand up, and walk into the living room after deciding crawling takes more effort.

Ichigo's body is present on the sofa, but there is no light in his eyes. For a moment, I truly panic, to an extent that a dreadful second grade narration briefly passes through my thoughts -

- _He thought everything was fine, but it was in fact, **not.** He doesn't realize that his **end,** has just begun._

Ichigo looks up at me, eyes bloodshot, and I can swear I heard a joint snap.

''Didn't get enough rest?'' I ask, voice breaking in all the wrong places.

Ichigo hangs his head, shoulders slouching even further, he keeps getting smaller, fucking Lilliput was real wasn't it, fuck-

''I feel like a truck ran over me, then I got buried in a coffin for five hundred and eighty two years.''

''That's a disturbingly specific number.''

Ichigo jolts in his spot, then brings a hand to his stomach, rubbing it in slow, soft circles. He murmurs something but I don't catch it in lieu of cooing at the adorable sight.

''I'm hungry.''

 _Aww._

''Do you have any food?'' I ask, walking into the kitchen.

''Something...'' he mumbles, ''I don't remember, maybe an apple? An egg?''

Thankfully, he has a total of five eggs in his fridge. And meat. Why he has raw food in his fridge when he can't cook to save a life, I do not know.

 _Maybe because he has actual friends who come over to cook for him._

Rukia's annoying voice blares through my head.

I fry the eggs, pepper it, was an apple, and fry some bacon as well. There's no rice, but, well, nothing can be done there.

Ichigo comes and sits on a stool on his counter and picks up a strip of bacon with his fork, ''Here's to soothing the burn of sleepless days and nights with deliciously unhealthy food.''

''Egg, is actually very healthy. It has all the essential amino acids.''

''Fuck you for ruining my fun, asshole.'' He says with his mouth full, pointing his clean fork towards me, but the quirk of his lips says otherwise.

I bite into my apple as he eats, eyes wandering to his greasy lips, then to the creamy wall, then to the few mugs on the shelf, then to his greasy lips, look at that pink tongue, gosh fuck, and then my eyes travel back to the creamy wall.

''Hey, was the wall initially painted with this color? It's like I'm in a bottle of almond milk.''

''How come,'' Ichigo says, now focused on gathering the crumbs of food on his plate before he puts them into his mouth. He casually glances up, ''We haven't gone on a date yet?''

The half chewed apple goes down the wrong pipe, and I gasp harshly, choke and start coughing rather violently. It takes a minute, but Ichigo doesn't move a finger to help.

I sit up, after wiping the drool at the corner of my lips, and fix him with a leveled stare, throat clearing. ''Pardon?''

Ichigo snorts, ''Are you seriously trying to act like you didn't just choke on a fucking apple, _oh my God-_ ''

''-I _say._ '' I interrupt hurriedly, ''I just figured,'' I look around the room, grasping for words, _a PhD, you have a fucking PhD,_ I look at him, ''That you wouldn't be interested in that.''

''What? Dating?''

''No. Dating me. Of course, I'm hot, smart, I know-''

''-Douche-''

''-But I guess I...uh.'' My gaze stays on him, ''I don't want to ruin whatever it is that's-'' I gesture vaguely with a nod of my head, ''Here.''

''Even though I want to fuck you?''

I sigh. ''Fuck.''

''You know what I say?'' I raise a brow, ''I don't know, don't look at me expectantly, I thought it was a cool thing to say. But. Look, Let's go on a date, see if it works out. Wouldn't it be great if we enjoy it?''

''And then what if we don't?''

The corner of his lips quirk up, ''Then at least we won't regret we never tried. What, it might be awkward for a day or two, but remember, I threw up all over your bathroom during our first meeting, and look where it got us.''

I lean back, ''Optimists and your glass half full bullshit. Okay. I will try. Only because-''

I stare at him, grinning, ''-I want to fuck you too.''

''Ew, crude.''

''You said it first!''

* * *

*wink wink.


	12. Chapter 12

**First date, good food and a missed friend.**

* * *

"This is not bad." Ichigo says, slurping on his spaghetti.

"Believe me, it could have been worse." I reply, mind replaying the ordeals I had to go through to finish preparing the food in a short time.

"Obviously, I mean, you could have let Rukia make dinner," I give him a look, and he smiles unapologetically, "And by that I'm not saying your cooking is bad."

"But you still want to eat her food."

"She works at a three Michelin stars restaurant, dude, think."

I roll my eyes, then look at my wall, then look at the door, and then back to Ichigo. He's in a white short-sleeved button up shirt with a pretty red rose sewn onto his pocket, and cotton slacks. His hair is pushed back into a black beanie, sharp eyebrows only accentuating his beauty.

"I wouldn't know," it's difficult to believe I'm on a date with this beautiful creature, "I have known her all my life," I place my jaw on my palm, arm resting on the kitchen counter.

"I even tested her failed eggs."

Ichigo's eyebrows raise for a moment, smile spreading on his oil glazed lips, "I bet they tasted better than this."

I frown.

"That's it," I say, pulling his plate towards me, "If you are that bothered by my food, we can go out to a diner and eat whatever junk food you want to shove in your mouth."

There's a pause, Ichigo's face expressionless, "If you think that is going to woo me, then you are correct."

Huh.

"But." he says, leaning over and pulling his plate back from me, "I quite like this. I'm comfy. I have never stayed home for a date. And I admit, the spaghetti is oily,"

Hmm.

"And salty. And the sauce just doesn't work."

" _Okay,_ "

"I understand you were busy and you were running out of time," Ichigo smiles, eyes crinkling, "And this night is admittedly cheesy, by my standards, but it's okay. I quite like this."

Oh.

"Uh." Ichigo wiggles his eyebrows, "This is a standard right here. I have to up this when I take you out, won't I?"

"Um."

Ichigo takes another bite, "It's actually overcooked."

"Okay. I'm ordering pizza so please shut up about it."

* * *

Hello. I have no excuse. Thank you so so much for sticking around. Love you guys.


	13. Chapter 13

**Is Ichigo a sugar daddy? Also featuring Grimmjow's secret side.**

* * *

"I'm happy." I say and I think it's the strangest thing to come out of my mouth. Not only because I'm alone, talking to Rukia's cactus which she left alone with me yet again, but because I never thought happiness was something attainable.

I don't mean it in a cynical way, but I always figured happiness was a bucket which gets emptied and filled in, but only prompted by conditions.

But.

"I'm so happy." And there was no condition. I have loads of work to finish today. Rukia said if her cactus dried up (Whatever the _fuck that meant_ ) she'd make stew with my bones. And yes, I forgot to water the little succulent for the past three days, and maybe, it was just the adrenaline fooling me into thinking I was happy. Fear does strange things to men.

Someone knocks on the door.

The smile on my face stretches further.

..

"Hey stud. I bought muffins." Ichigo has a bright grin on his face.

"Hey muffin, how was your day?"

Ichigo's lips tremble, and I watch amused. He manages to hold in his smile. "Can you get anymore lame?"

"I dunno, maybe when you stop being so adorable."

Ichigo pushes inside, falls on the couch and adjusts some pillows under his neck. His shirt rides up a little over his stomach and he slightly spreads his thighs apart.

Something is burning in my gut.

"Adorable?" He husks, arching a little to pull a rug under his back to get more comfortable. A smirk stretches across his lips as he looks at me with sparkling brown eyes. "I'm disappointed, Grimmjow."

My knees nearly buckle. _I'm disappointed with myself too._

"So...The muffins!" I say and sit against the couch on the floor. Ichigo sits up immediately and wraps both his arms around my shoulders.

"Yeah, the muffins." He says, while I rummage through the box he brought. I take one out.

"Oh look at you feeding your man good." I say, grinning. Ichigo loves to indulge my sweet tooth

"I could feed you better if you let me."

A flash of heat runs up my neck and I turn abruptly, "Ichigo, for fuck's sake-"

He starts to giggle, "Oh you shy little thing, you. So adorable." He hums, lips travelling up my jaw until they reach my lips.

It's warm. It's so warm.

"The muffins are blueberry." He says against my cheek, smiling softly, "Thank your daddy well, baby boy."

"Then how about..." I say, tongue heavy in my mouth, "For starters, _daddy_ eats you out for being so nice, _baby boy_."

* * *

This is it folks. I feel like this was half-assed, but meh. I like it. I also have a headache and future regrets. I love you all for sticking around till now. I hope you enjoyed reading this!

Edit : So if it wasn't clear already, this story is marked complete. This is the end of it.


End file.
